


You're always stuck in my head

by Zalakbian



Series: A Delicate Crimson Flower [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Byleth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimson Flower, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I'm going to mega hell for this, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Trans Female Character, Trans!Edelgard, tagging this was a fucking pain, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: The war is over, and the two battered couples are trying to live their best lives while reforming Fódlan for the better, but old flames and stubborn rivalries never really go away.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: A Delicate Crimson Flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marianne Birthday 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my previous Crimson Flower AUs "Thump in the night" and "The case of Marihilda v. Edeleth (1185)." I would recommend you read those to get a sense of what is going on between the characters before consuming this piece.
> 
> Chapter 1 is the main story, Chapter 2 is just gratuitous sex.
> 
> This was written for Marianne's Birthday Celebration using the Day 3 prompt "Blush."
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful girlfriend Kathryn for helping to beta this, I love you so much <3
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is tired, Edelgard is done™️, Byleth is still 100% innocent, and Hilda is the thickest skulled sweet pregnant girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is the main story of the fic, Chapter 2 is sex.

“...Marianne…? Marianne...?! Wake up, Marianne!”

The recently appointed Minister of Religion was jolted awake from her quiet slumber by the eyes of the entire imperial cabinet, along with the commanding, but gentle words of her Emperor. Marianne stared back in equal parts confusion and embarrassment, until looking down at the back of her hand and seeing the drool slick atop it confirmed her suspicions.

“S-Sorry, Your Majesty… I suppose I have not been sleeping well lately.” Marianne apologized, and the meeting ended early that day with a rather flimsy excuse on Edelgard’s part. It was clear to Marianne that her Emperor was worried and wanted to talk to her, so she stayed dutifully in her seat as the other governmental ministers quietly shuffled by her chair and closed the chamber doors behind them. Edelgard stood up as well and walked slowly over to Marianne’s seat across from her at the round table. There she dragged one of the large, ornamental chairs next to her friend, and sat down facing her with hands clasped lightly together.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Edelgard asked, her voice already down to Earth and slightly sombre. “The past couple weeks you’ve looked so weary, Marianne, is everything ok at home?”

Marianne and Hilda had been the talk of both the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Imperial Army ever since their surprise engagement and announcing of pregnancy, but here in Enbarr the news was still relatively obscure, as Marianne greatly preferred. That was seven months ago, back when things were still simple and everyone was still celebrating the end of the war in Fhirdiad, even as they knew a new, secretive conflict was about to occur with Those Who Slither in the Dark.

“I’m fine, Edelgard, really.” Marianne answered back with a shake of her head. “I’ve always had trouble sleeping. I’m just going through a rough spot right now, that’s all.” She added. If Marianne was hoping this casual dismissal would get the Emperor off her back, she was sorely mistaken. In fact, Edelgard’s gaze furrowed even greater, and she reached across the gap to grasp one of Marianne’s hands with her own.

“Marianne, I’ve known you for over six years now, and you still haven’t gotten any better at lying.” Edelgard asserted, frowning slightly as Marianne bowed her aching head and rubbed a sweat stain off her forehead. “Please, if you won’t talk to me, at least Manuela? She can prescribe you with sleep aids, or something stronger if that’s what you need.” She continued to plead. Edelgard had meant her words as sincerely as possible, yet she was somewhat surprised as a clear spreading of shame crept over Marianne’s face. The Emperor backed off slightly, she knew Marianne was never one to want to worry others, she didn’t want to make things worse by making her feel sad and exhausted. “You’re so very important to me Marianne. I just want what’s best for you, that’s all.” Edelgard hastily concluded.

Marianne looked back up at Edelgard with a half smile, half frown upon her lips. “I really, really just haven’t been sleeping much, er, well. I just… no, nevermind…”

Edelgard tightened her grip on Marianne’s hand slightly. “Just what, Marianne?” She asked.

“Well, you see Hilda…”

“...Yes, go on?”

“...She’s very pregnant, Edelgard.”

Edelgard’s grip slackened and she stared back at Marianne in utter confusion. Had she completely forgotten when Hilda announced to everyone that they were having a baby? Was Marianne so delirious in her exhaustion that she simply thought Edelgard had forgotten? Or perhaps it was something more sinister, perhaps Hilda had fallen under some sort of pregnancy curse?

“Have you ever had to take care of a pregnant woman before, Edelgard?” Marianne suddenly asked after a short yawn. Edelgard could only shake her head, as she was the only child of her mother, and never met any of her father’s other mistresses while they were carrying. “Well, it’s a full time job! I have to help Hilda anytime she gets up or down, give her daily foot and back massages, tend to all her strange cravings and mood swings, constantly assure her in the clearest ways possible that I still think she’s the most beautiful and sexy lady in Fódlan, and that’s just the start of the list!” She rambled on and on.

“And so all this… is why you haven’t been sleeping?” Was all Edelgard asked in response, Marianne nodded right away.

“Even when I do manage to find time to nap Hilda always seems to interrupt me while crying, or aching, or needing, or…” Marianne blinked a few times before lightly slapping the side of her head a few times. “Why am I saying all this?! This is incredibly private!” She pondered aloud.

Edelgard let go of Marianne’s hand and leaned back in her seat with fingers intertwined, a dry but powerful look on her face. “Marianne, I think Hilda is taking advantage of your kind heart.” She asserted.

“What?!” Marianne shrieked back, her body arched forward with her hands grasping the arm rests of the chair. “How could you say that?! Hilda is the most caring, wonderful person I know! And she’s my fiance!”

“Marianne, exactly how much sleep is Hilda even letting you get?”

“Well, what, I mean, Hilda let’s me sleep, it’s just I need to do so many things, I just-”

Edelgard stared harder. “Marianne.” She simply reiterated.

“Maybe like… two or three hours a day…? But it’s my choice! Hilda needs a lot of help and I don’t feel right not being there when she needs me!” Marianne shouted back.

Edelgard pressed the palm of her hand into her face and let out an exasperated sigh, with Marianne smiling nervously back. “Marianne, if you won’t talk to her, I will. Until then consider yourself on temporary leave.”

With that the Emperor stood up, straightened out her dress, and walked to the grand council doors to open them back up for Marianne, who remained seated for a few more moments before getting up and looking utterly defeated.

“I just love her so much, El.” She muttered to her as they met at the doors.

Edelgard patted Marianne’s shoulder and gave her upper back a light rub. “I know, but you need to take care of yourself as well, Marianne.” Were her final words before exiting. 

Marianne took a quasi walk of shame back towards her dormitories within the palace. She was dreading having to talk to Hilda about maybe cutting back on how much she was helping her around in order to have time to sleep, work, and be with her, but Edelgard had a good point, she couldn’t look after Hilda if she wasn’t looking after herself. Marianne felt more yawns draw in as the winding hallways stretched on and on, clumsily bumping shoulders with staff and guards, stumbling around, it seemed she’d used the last vestiges of her energy to have that brief argument with the Emperor. Eventually Marianne realized that she had quite literally begun to walk in circles, passing the same vase, door and indoor garden nearly three times. She needed to sit down for a moment and gather her thoughts. Marianne found a nice soft seat in the imperial hallway and rested upon it, a sigh of relief escaping the moment she closed her eyes.

“Maybe I can just take a quick nap here…” Marianne muttered to no one in particular. Relaxing her head against the wall behind her, Marianne felt real sleep finally approaching her for the first time in days, only to be rudely awoken by a familiar presence.

“...Marianne? Hey… are you asleep? There are better places to take a nap than out here in the hallway, you know.”

Yawning once again as she fluttered her eyes open, Marianne thought maybe Hilda had stumbled across her and was waking her up for some help, but as her vision solidified she could see a pair of big, cornflower eyes staring curiously back at her.

“What are you doing out here, Mari?” Byleth asked as they bent over slightly to get a better look at Marianne’s haggard figure. The noblewoman blinked a few more times before squinting back, she thought Byleth was out on a military expedition, had they just returned? Or was her brief flirtation with sleep much greater than it felt?

“I um… I got lost trying to get back to my room.” Marianne answered with a slight blush, she wouldn’t, couldn’t try fibbing with the former professor, they were too non-judgmental, too understanding to need to walk on eggshells around. “I haven’t been sleeping well… so when I sat down to try and figure out where I was… well, you know…” She answered while looking off to the side, and away from Byleth’s now visibly concerned face.

They took a seat next to Marianne and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting the healer rest her head upon their shoulder. “I’ll help you get tucked in Mari. The least I can do.” Byleth offered, with Marianne thanking them in reply.

“The only thing is I need to have a chat with Hilda about… Hilda… because Edelgard wants me to, and I just really don’t want to right now.” Marianne continued to mutter, leading to Byleth rubbing her shoulder in support.

“Those two aren’t fighting again, are they?” Byleth immediately asked. “Feels like it happens every time I leave the palace…”

Marianne shook her head alongside a yawn. “No, not this time, Edelgard’s just worried that Hilda is using her pregnancy to make me cater to her every whim… and I’m thinking maybe I agree with her a little… just a little.”

Byleth furrowed their brow before Marianne’s yawn triggered one from themselves. “Well, I was just off to get some sleep myself after that disaster… a whole week chasing a group of slitherers all around the marsh, I feel like I could sleep for another five years.” They joked.

“Please don’t, we’d all miss you.” Marianne answered in mock sincerity, and they both laughed.

“Why don’t you come sleep with me for a bit?” Byleth suggested. “Getting some good shut eye before talking to your fiance seems like a good idea, and there’s no way Hilda will bother you in my room if it means potentially running into Edelgard.

Marianne sat and thought for a bit, surely Hilda would be peeved once she found out she had ditched her to nap with her arch rival’s wife, but she was simply so tired that all rational decision making abilities had long since departed her brain.

“That sounds great! I love cuddling with you Byleth.” Marianne blushed earnestly. With one last smile Byleth then surprised Marianne by lifting her up in their arms, saying there was no way they could make Marianne walk back to their room after such a nice comment. Once inside Marianne discarded her dress to sleep comfortably in her underclothes, easily slipping into Byleth’s powerful yet soft embrace and resting her head right above their now beating heart. There Marianne let out one final yawn before sliding down a bit further into Byleth’s cleavage, who in return was having a bit of fun lightly squeezing Marianne’s love handles and thighs.

“Hey, Byleth?” Marianne asked.

“Oh? Do you want me to stop? Sorry I just remember that you said-” Byleth nervously answered.

“No, no I like what you’re doing. It’s nice.”

“Ah, ok, thanks… you just feel so nice.”

Marianne giggled quietly. “So do you.”

There was a pause, Byleth asked, “Were you going to say something?”

“Oh, yeah, I just wanted to thank you for everything you do to help me out, here and before, and…”

“You’re welcome, Mari.”

“...and I just wanted to say I love you… is it ok for me to say that?” Marianne’s face blushed hard against Byleth’s upper chest.

“It’s very ok Marianne… and I love you too.” Byleth returned the blush with a light kiss on Marianne’s head.

“I’m so glad… thank you… have a good sleep Byleth…”

“You too, Mari… sleep well…”

…..

Time passed, the sun began its modest descent into a cool spring night, and holed up in her room wondering where on Fódlan Marianne had gone was one Hilda Valentine Goneril. She’d last seen her love when they kissed goodbye just after breakfast, when Marianne had to join the other ministers in council session, yet that had ended hours ago and she had heard nary a word from her at all. Hilda had even returned to their shared room late after running late on some personal business, yet there was no Marianne, no note saying where she was, and none of the palace attendants had even seen where she’d gone. Clearly something had happened during the council to keep Marianne away, and Hilda was going to have none of that. She knew how hard Marianne worked, how devoted she was to her, to Edelgard, to reforming Fódlan, and she deserved to be able to sit back and relax with her fiance after a hard day of work, not be kept around until well after the sun had gone down for whatever arbitrary reason was relevant this time. So with but a single moment to wipe some of the accumulated sweat off her forehead, Hilda pulled herself out the recliner she had just started relaxing in but a few minutes earlier, and began to once again barrel down the halls of the palace interior.

First stop was the council chambers, but the great mahogany doors opened to reveal just a completely dark and empty room, so Hilda pressed on. She knew sometimes Edelgard and Marianne would have long conversations about political and social reforms together in the palace gardens off the clock, so that was checked next. Hilda was dismayed to find that place too held no sign of her fiance, but at least she was able to rope a governmental aide passing by into revealing that Edelgard had kept Marianne by after the minister’s meeting to have a private talk. She would have to confront the Emperor, Hilda decided, and so she took a deep breath. Marianne had made her promise months ago to stop her bickering with Edelgard, or at least keep it out of her and Byleth’s lives, yet on most instances she couldn’t help it. She felt constantly incensed with the Emperor acting all high, mighty and above it all when Hilda knew that Edelgard simply craved attention as much as she did. Add to that her clear infatuation with Marianne and Hilda felt it was necessary to establish just who the real boss lady was around these parts, and even being limited with a heavily pregnant body wasn’t going to stop her. At last though, Hilda trudged up the final few steps to the Emperor’s very locked office doors. Her feet and back were crying out for rest over all the lack of rest and running, but there was a job to do, and that started with a heavy rap on the entrance doors.

A moment of silence passed, and then Hilda heard Edelgard shout back, “I said I’m busy! Do not disturb!”

Scowling furiously, Hilda continued banging away at the doors. “Open up, Edelgard! You and I need to have a talk!” She shouted back.

“...Hilda?… No, leave me be, Hilda! I don’t have time to deal with you right now!”

“Oh you’re gonna deal with me, Edelgard, whether you like it or not. Now you can either let me in, or I can let myself in!”

There was another pause. “You wouldn’t.” Edelgard called back.

“Oh, just watch me!” And Hilda took a couple of steps back, stretched her legs, and then screamed bloody murder as she shoulder charged into the thick wooden barrier with all of her might. Unfortunately for Hilda, the imperial office doors were well reinforced against potential intruders of her ilk, with even her formidable strength being easily absorbed and reflected, leading to Hilda bouncing right back from the impact and falling square on her rear with a loud yelp and thud. Still, Hilda wasn’t going to let some stupid door keep her from finding out what had happened to Marianne, she just needed more raw speed and power, and that was exactly what she was going to give. Hilda prepared another attack, sliding her boot back over and over on the carpeted floor like a bull about to ram an unsuspecting fool. Then with another hearty battlecry, Hilda took off like a bolt of Thoron from the blue, only realizing too late that the door was already swinging open.

“Look, just stop, Hilda, ok! That’s dangerous! I’ll-” Edelgard and Hilda’s eyes connected and flashed wide open in horror as the doors fully opened. Hilda tried to brake herself but she was going too fast, and Edelgard didn’t have any time to brace herself. They collided and spun around a few times like a pair of goats with their horns locked together, ending up with both women thoroughly dazed, at least until Edelgard realized the position they were both in. “Get off me Hilda!” Edelgard squealed, trying to shove a slightly knocked out Hilda off from atop her. She eventually succeeded in rolling Hilda onto her rear on the floor, letting herself stand up, brush off her dress and assess the damage that little stunt had caused. “My desk is a mess now thanks to you!” Edelgard complained loudly as she tried to clean up the spilled ink well that threatened to ruin all of her precious documents. “What the hell were you even thinking? You’re pregnant, Hilda! Are you…” The Emperor stopped to sniff a curiously salty scent in the air. “Were you working out? Hilda what is wrong with you?!” Edelgard asked. By now Hilda was beginning to shake the dizziness out of her head, but she couldn’t quite stand up on her own, begrudgingly requesting Edelgard’s hand to help her get off her bum.

“Gosh, Edelgard, just because I’m all knocked up doesn’t mean I can’t stay in shape and pump some iron.” Hilda fired back even while she was reduced to bracing herself against a chair to stand up straight. “And from what I felt of you earlier, seems you’re growing a little soft around the middle as well… too much saghert and cream with the missus?”

Edelgard quickly grew even more red hot than the range stove, but rather than firing back with her own spicy insult she took a deep breath and tried to honour Marianne and Byleth’s wishes. “Hilda, please get to the point of why you barged into my office?”

“Yeah! So! Where’s Marianne, huh? What have you done with her?” Hilda quickly accused.

“Done with her?” Edelgard reiterated in confusion. “Hilda, I swear, we had a short chat after council where I gave her some advice and that was it. I’m not hiding Marianne from you!”

“Well I haven’t seen or heard from her at all since this morning!” Hilda fired back, but she could see from the genuine concern in Edelgard’s eyes that she was just as confused, so she changed the subject. “What did you even talk about anyway?

Edelgard folded her arms and leaned back against her desk, now frowning slightly at Hilda. “I told her she needs to take some time to look after herself, and have her a break from duties. I also said she should talk to you about it, as she fell asleep in front of everyone at the meeting.” She explained.

“Well she never did! So where did my Mari go, Edelgard?”

Edelgard sighed and rubbed her own tired eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. “Well, she was barely able to stay awake, maybe she’s having a nap? Did you even bother checking your bed?”

The resulting awkward silence answered that question very efficiently, with Edelgard struggling valiantly to keep from chuckling, and Hilda muttering, “shut up, just shut up,” over and over under her breath.

“Come on, let’s go find her, I have a feeling we should all have a chat together anyway.” Edelgard insisted, grabbing Hilda’s hand to lead her out of the office and look for the missing blue haired noblewoman. Hilda inevitably complained about all the walking with her sore feet most of the way to her room, having to be playfully tugged along on the trek by an increasingly exasperated Edelgard.

“Please just carry me, Edie? You know Mari would without a second thought… my whole body just aches so much!”

“Hilda, if I had a gold sovereign for every time you complained about your feet on a march I’d be the richest person in all of Fódlan, you’re fine. And you don’t get to call me Edie!”

When the two discovered Hilda and Marianne’s bedroom to indeed be empty Hilda sat down on the soft bedspread and stuck out her tongue at the Emperor, declaring that she wasn’t going to walk one more step without resting her weary body.

“Fine, have it your way then. But this is what you wanted Hilda.” Edelgard declared, and then in one quick motion grabbed Hilda’s feet and started to drag her across the room and out into the halls. Many confused and astonished onlookers were passed as the pair continued their slow exploration of the dorms, with Hilda pleading for help and trying to hold onto people’s legs, wall corners and anything within reach.

“Ah Edelgard I’m sorry ok! Just stop, please?” Hilda cried out. With a sigh Edelgard let go of Hilda’s legs, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thud. Grumbling under her breath, she then knelt down and picked Hilda up princess style, trying her best not to look at the pink girl’s now wonderfully sparkling, happy eyes. “My hero! Thank you, Edelgard!” Hilda sang, and then surprised the Emperor with a rather wet kiss on her cheek.

Trying her best not to blush, Edelgard simply coughed back, “You’re welcome.” While shifting her arms slightly to get a better grip on Hilda. “Just a hunch, but I think I know where Marianne went… I just hope I’m wrong.”

Emotions were all over the place as Hilda and Edelgard came across the sleeping pair of Marianne and Byleth still tucked into each other in the Emperor’s bed, and they grew even wilder once a slight tug on the blanket revealed that Marianne was quite literally drooling onto Byleth’s breasts. Edelgard frowned and sighed with great frustration, while Hilda looked simultaneously like she was about to cry and about to burst a blood vessel in rage.

“How long has this been going on?!” Hilda whispered furiously to Edelgard.

“Ever since that ‘camping trip.’ at least that’s what Byleth told me.” Edelgard quietly answered.

“And you never thought to say anything?”

“I thought Marianne would’ve told you herself!”

Both women froze solid as there was a bit of stirring from the bedsheets. Marianne squirmed and seemed to stretch slightly under the covers but luckily for the two eavesdroppers she settled right back into lying against Byleth’s generous chest with a happy sigh.

“Tiddies…” The noblewoman sleep mumbled, rubbing more of her face against the former professor’s cleavage. Hilda stared intensely at the two while Edelgard sat down on a chair to contemplate, resting her chin atop the backs of her hands.

“You know, I feel like I should be angrier… but honestly they’re just too damn cute.” Hilda finally admitted.

“They’re happy, which makes me happy as well.” Edelgard added. The two silently exited the bedroom intent to let the two cuddlers continue their well deserved nap. The two women sat at opposite ends of a couch, wondering how they would all deal with this situation. Edelgard begrudgingly let Hilda put her legs up on a small table, to where she kicked off her shoes and took a deep breath of relief.

“Say, Hilda?” Edelgard beckoned, feeling a very unwanted blush return to her cheeks while watching the pink bruiser give her swollen belly a rub. “I could give your feet a massage… if you would be ok with that…” She mumbled clumsily, thinking such an act could be the least she could do to help Marianne out.

Hilda lit up and smiled like a lighthouse, immediately reaching over to pat Edelgard’s thigh in approval. “You would?! That would just be so, so very sweet of you… thank you…” She sincerely answered. Edelgard blushed a little harder as she got up and dragged a small stool to the other side of the table rest Hilda was using. She had absolutely no idea how to properly give someone a foot massage, but figured it couldn’t be too hard, thinking it would just be like kneading bread. Hilda’s quiet cries of joy seemed to indicate that she was doing something right, Edelgard figured, just pressing firm but not too hard, rubbing her thumbs up and down, wiggling all the little bones and joints, it was almost fun.

“You know, Edelgard, if you wanted, Mari usually finishes her massages with a happy ending.” Hilda coyly suggested.

Edelgard simply paused, looked back up at Hilda with the blankest expression on her face, and replied, “Don’t go pressing your luck, Hilda.”

Hilda just smiled smugly in return.

…..

Awkward shuffles, stumbling feet and tiny yelps from stubbed toes wafted through the bedroom doors as one of the sleepy snugglers finally pulled themselves out of bed. The door swung open violently as a very frizzy haired Marianne tip toed out as best she could, bumping into furniture left and right as her loose bangs nearly covered all of her face.

“Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom…” She muttered as a survival mantra, holding on for dear life as she tried to find where the royal head was. Eventually Marianne stumbled into the living room where she suddenly halted, there was another person here, she could hear them, Edelgard perhaps? Except, it sounded like they could’ve been asleep? Marianne could hear slow, rhythmic breathing, interspersed with… were those moans? Curious despite her dire toilet predicament, Marianne lifted up her loose blue bangs and peeked around the corner, only barely able to stifle a gasp as the sight before her. There before her was Edelgard, naked from the waist down upon her couch, and with a very familiar tuft of pink hair just showing atop the gap between her thighs. Unfortunately for Marianne, that slight slipped gasp was enough to draw attention to her, and Edelgard’s soft lilac eyes met Marianne’s shocked chocolate irises as they continued to spy upon them in bewilderment. Marianne then realized she was clad in nothing but a pair of panties and a rather tight shirt that showed off her own growing midsection in a very unflattering way, but she was far too shocked and embarrassed to bother hiding or covering herself up.

“Ah, good evening, Marianne.” Edelgard nonchalantly greeted, leading to Hilda quickly poking her full head up from the Emperor’s crotch.

“Hi Mari! Did you sleep well?” Hilda called out with a wave, both seemingly not caring or noticing that Marianne looked paler than a ghost and like she might pass out any second.

“If you’re looking for the bathroom it’s just around the corner through there.” Edelgard pointed to the hallway across from the couch the two women were using, having noticed Marianne’s sweating and gentle hopping in place. The Emperor then turned her attention back to Hilda, looking down at her and instructing, “I never told you to stop.” She then pressed down lightly on the top of Hilda’s head until she was right back in the position she deserved. Marianne continued watching her fiance service the Emperor for a few more moments out of sheer morbid curiosity, yet she was quickly reminded of her situation as the confusion subsided, sprinting off to the bathroom cursing, “fuck, fuck, fuck!” as if her life was in jeopardy.

When Marianne returned to the living room a few minutes later and all refreshed, she was slightly amused to see that Hilda and Edelgard had shifted positions, with her fiance buck naked and straddling the Emperor’s lap while rocking slowly back and forth. With the temporary shock and amazement of the situation over Marianne was beginning to find the display quite amusing, and if she was going to be completely honest with herself, kind of hot. She poured herself a glass of orange juice from a pitcher left on the dinner table and took a seat that had a good view of the two women having carnal relations. Marianne smiled and did a small fist bump whenever Edelgard was able to coax a loud moan from Hilda, watching intensely as she rode the Emperor’s hand with all the skill and grace she’d come to expect from her love. Eventually Hilda clenched up, leaning forward over Edelgard’s shoulder as she rather immodestly screamed to a climax, pregnancy was like that after all.

“So, you two seem to be having fun.” Marianne called out from her seat after finishing the last of her juice. As soon as Hilda recovered from her aftershocks she got back on her feet and skipped over to Marianne’s side to trade a long, very belated kiss with her, still bare as the day she was born.

“Had to find some way to occupy my time, to make sure you got the rest you needed.” Hilda answered during a short break from her kisses, returning right away to making out with Marianne right in front of a rather satisfied looking Emperor.

“Marianne, Hilda, remember our arrangement.” Edelgard reminded the two lovebirds as she pulled up her tights and started to prepare a pot of tea for them all to have with their upcoming discussion.

“Oh, right.” Marianne broke away from Hilda while using her thumb to wipe away her fiance’s lips. “Sorry Hilda, But I-”

“Let me stop you right there Mari.” Hilda interrupted with a finger to Marianne’s lips, neither smiling or frowning. “You need… no… let’s be honest, lately I’ve made everything about me, when I should’ve realized that you would already do everything you could to keep me happy and comfortable during this time. I shouldn’t have waited for you to tell me it was wearing you out, I should’ve been taking care of you as well.” She confessed.

Marianne paused for a moment before meekly replying, “But I like taking care of you Hilda, I don’t want to stop.”

“I know you do sweetie!” Hilda chirped back, taking a moment to peck Marianne’s forehead. “I’m not asking you to stop, just… share in the responsibilities a bit?”

“Is that… what that was all about?” Marianne asked, gesturing towards Edelgard still in the corner of the room, Hilda readily nodded.

“Just to be clear, I’m doing this for you Marianne, not for Hilda.” Edelgard added.

“Oh come on, you know you love me.” Hilda teased back with a wink and blown kiss that the Emperor simply snorted at.

Marianne however openly snickered. “I guess I’m ok with sharing my Hilda… I mean as long as…”

“We’re both ok with your snuggle buddy Mari, really after all that bloody warring we could do with smashing a few more outdated traditions and standards.” Hilda finished, and the two hugged it out.

“Wahhhhhhh…” A new voice yawned into the room, revealing an equally frizzy and still half asleep Byleth. “What’s with all the noise? Can’t a mercenary sleep around here?” They asked aloud.

This time Hilda got up and walked over to take the sleepy Byleth’s hand. “Come on, you sleep best with a partner, right? I could use a nappy myself.” She cooed softly, leading them back into a bedroom while giving Marianne a quick wink. For their part Byleth seemed to just mutter back in confusion, yet they still happily went along with Hilda. This just left Marianne alone with Edelgard yet again, who appeared by the noblewoman’s side offering a cup of tea the moment the living room door clicked shut.

“Thank you El.” Marianne thanked as she blew on the sweet citrus tea before taking a sip. Edelgard sat down next to Marianne at the table with her own cup, looking just off to her side while twirling a silvery lock of hair contemplatively.

“Things progressed rather quickly, haven’t they, Marianne?” Edelgard asked. Marianne could only nod in agreement, everything did seem a little too surreal, and not helping the fact was that Edelgard had snuck a hand under the table to rub up and down her still bare thigh.

“E-El, are you…”

“I want to take care of you too, Marianne… you’re much too precious to leave to Hilda alone. Will you let me?”

Marianne swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she tried not to squirm her legs too noticeably. Sleeping with a face full of breasts, watching Hilda and Edelgard have sex right in front of her, and now witnessing Edelgard von Hresvelg the Emperor of Fódlan clearly coming onto her had left Marianne unbearably excited, even if she was rather nervous about showing the extent of that excitement to her long time crush.

“I mean… you don’t mind me, I mean that I’m…” Marianne’s self-esteem issues started to poke through, but Edelgard was going to silence them all in one fell swoop.

“Only if you don’t mind me as well.”

Marianne’s mouth gaped open in amazement before closing into a smile and wild agreement. Edelgard leaned forward and captured Marianne’s soft lips with her own, a kiss they had both been craving for years while neither had the fortitude to ask the other. Marianne only flinched as she felt Edelgard’s gentle fingers hook around the band of her underwear and pull down, the Emperor smiling with joy as she took Marianne’s warmth into her hands and began to kneel down. Marianne quickly pressed a small couch cushion into her face to stifle the resulting tears and cries of joy, so as to not disturb her other great loves, yet to her astonishment Edelgard reached up and took the pillow out of her hands.

“Let them hear you, let them know you’re always being loved and taken care of.”

And she did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda, Edelgard and Byleth "thank" Marianne for all she's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated previously, this chapter is pretty much just extremely gratuitous sex.

It was a late evening of a happy day off spent laughing, sharing snacks, playing games, cuddling and chatting when Marianne suddenly found herself surrounded on all sides of her bed by her three very naked, and very eager looking loves. She’d honestly been expecting something like this ever since the four of them had rather efficiently started a loose, open relationship with each other, but what was surprising here was that Marianne felt as though she were a lone minnow in a pond circled by sharks, about to be fought over like prey. Edelgard ended up being the first to crawl onto the bed next to Marianne, coming right up to her side and laying a finger atop one of the straps of the nightgown she had just changed into. Marianne could feel sweat building on her forehead as she swallowed the nervous lump growing in her throat, not even noticing that Byleth and Hilda had now joined them on the bedspread as well. Edelgard just kept her hand atop Marianne’s shoulder, allowing the two to look at each other intensely, whereupon Marianne took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

“Do you want this?” Edelgard asked, moving her other hand to cup the bottom of Marianne’s chin and keep her focused towards herself.

Marianne started nibbling at her lower lip in anticipation. “I-I’m not entirely sure what ‘this’ is, El.” She answered. As if on queue the others saddled up right next to Marianne as well. Byleth took position on Marianne’s other side, lightly stroking her exposed thigh, while Hilda knelt down behind her for a hug, squishing their large milk engorged breasts and pregnant belly into Marianne’s back.

“We want to take care of you, Mari.” Hilda answered, with Marianne now looking to her fiance on the left.

“Together, Mari.” Byleth added, and now Marianne just looked down at her legs whilst trying her hardest not to explode. Edelgard gripped Marianne’s chin once again and brought her gaze back. Marianne could see her look was entirely of love, and honestly she wanted nothing less than to throw herself into the Emperor’s arms.

But all three at once? Marianne wasn’t sure if she could handle that.

“Are you ok with this, Marianne?” Edelgard asked once again. “We can all just sleep together if you’d prefer, we just want to help you feel good and reward you for everything you’ve done.”

“Being a caring and supportive partner.” Byleth spoke up.

“Constantly putting up with all my bullshit.” Hilda added.

“Choosing to walk with me, setting an example I myself can aspire to.” Edelgard concluded.

After a few moments of hesitation Marianne replied with a shaky nod of her head, but that was going to be good enough for the other girls.

“We need to hear you say it, Mari.” Hilda asserted.

“Tell us what you want and we’ll do our best.” Byleth cooed.

Very slowly Marianne began to lean back, feeling Hilda shifting back until she was able to lay her head at rest upon her thighs. There she took a breath, closed her eyes, and uttered the fateful words.

“I want you all… show me the depth of your affections… treasure me…”

Right away Edelgard and Byleth went to work removing Marianne’s sleepwear. Her gown was stripped down the length of her body alongside her panties while Hilda gently stroked her head, leaving Marianne just as bare as the others and allowing her excitement to spring forth.

“Just lie still and relax, my Mari. We’ll take good care of you.” Hilda said comfortingly.

Marianne did her best to stay limp, at least until she felt a pair of strong hands start lifting up her legs. Then came something wet, slick and hard poking against her rear, Marianne tried to raise her head up to get a better view, but Byleth reached over and pressed her back down on the forehead.

“Don’t worry.” They said. “Just let us know if things get to be too much.”

So she laid her head back down, just not on Hilda’s lap this time. Marianne’s fiance had wiggled a little more behind her, and was now reaching down Marianne’s body in order to tenderly massage her modest breasts. By now the poking sensation at her rear turned into a full on press, and Marianne took in a huge gasp for air as Edelgard began to push fully into her entrance.

“Shhh… just relax, my Mari, let her all in.” Hilda comforted Marianne as her lips wobbled and her eyes started to tear up. Feeling another woman so flagrantly inside her was suddenly just so intoxicating to Marianne, and she desperately wanted more. 

“El, keep going, harder, please…” Marianne panted out, and the Emperor obliged. Edelgard wasn’t going to let such a simple obstacle as her lover’s tightness prevent her from doing her best, so she gripped Marianne’s thighs tighter, and worked at her entrance even harder. Marianne cried out deep in ecstasy as Edelgard thrust in even stronger, and could feel her cock start to twitch under the shockwaves, clearly begging for attention. Thankfully there was Byleth already ready and willing to keep her occupied. They knelt down next to Marianne’s waist and bent over until their lips came into contact with the noblewoman’s head, there they started slowly with a few licks, lapping up the tiny dribble peeking out just for them. Once a taste was established, Byleth wasted no time in taking Marianne’s entire cock down their throat, all the way to the hilt. The mercenary couldn’t help but find their cheeks and nose getting delightfully tickled by the tuft of sky blue hair around Marianne’s crotch, and along with the hearty aroma emanating from the region the corners of their lips were permanently smiling. One hand would remain on the noblewoman’s member, while the other snuck between their own legs to take care of their own pressing need. Between Edelgard pegging her rear, and Byleth sucking, licking and stroking her cock, a younger and less experienced Marianne might have simply cummed right there and then. However, if there was one thing she’d picked up from her extensive time with Hilda, it was stamina. Marianne needed to be able to last to fully satisfy the pink bruiser, and even while getting double teamed she simply kept her breathing steady and her mind clear. Yet as Marianne’s thoughts drifted to Hilda, she couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing. Her hands had left Marianne’s chest as Byleth descended upon her, and for all that time since Hilda had just continued to kneel down just behind Marianne’s head, giving her a rather generous view of her belly and breasts from below.

“Well Mari, ready for the final course?” Hilda began to tease.

“Goddess, please, give it to me.” Marianne panted out.

Shimmying over one knee at a time, Hilda positioned herself perfectly over Marianne’s head and began to carefully lower her pussy into the noblewoman’s awaiting face. Already slick from the anticipation, a fresh drop from Hilda landed right on Marianne’s lips just moments before contact, and she gripped the bedsheets hard in pure joy. From this close Marianne could only smile at the latest shape she’d helped Hilda trim into, a little pink heart that she reached up to and kissed before diving into the ultimate treat.

“Ahhh Mari have I reminded you lately that you’re the best at this!” Hilda cried out all red hot and happy. Edelgard paused for a single moment to shoot her a dirty look, to which Hilda could only shrug in a, “What? You’re not happy with second place?” manner. For Marianne though all she could hear was the violent pounding of her own heart, feeling that if she were to die right now, pleasured by the three greatest people in the world, well that wouldn’t be too bad. Hilda was of course the first to release, still incredibly sensitive from carrying a baby, the resulting wave of sweetness to Marianne’s mouth giving her just the energy she needed to continue holding everything together. Hilda however wasn’t backing off on Marianne, which she wasn’t surprised by. Satisfying her was not a one climax job, which is how she earned the endurance to stand up against her, Byleth and Edelgard at once. From here everything proceeded at a smooth rhythm, Edelgard pushed in, so Byleth took in more, as they descended lower, Marianne reached up higher into Hilda’s sex, who in turn lowered herself just enough to meet her. After a certain point Marianne could feel her body heating up to the point where it felt like you could boil a pot of water on her. Every moment sent electrifying ripples throughout her, with quivering thighs, tummy and breasts, and lungs so starved for air they might almost implode. In the end though, Marianne outlasted them all. Hilda reached her end a few short minutes after the first, having to sit back and brace herself with her hands to rest her overworked legs. Edelgard began filling up Marianne’s entrance not too long after, only signified by the incredible heat she felt passing through her, as the Emperor was being remarkably quiet about it. Only Byleth seemed to be able to keep up with Marianne, though that might have more to do with controlling her own pace. Still they continued working away at Marianne’s cock, being the only one left and not looking like they were going to quit.

Hilda took a look down at Marianne’s thoroughly reddened body, listened to her frantic breathing, and smiled even more warmly than the sun. “You did good my Mari, now let yourself go.” She instructed, and that was it. For Marianne she may as well have ascended to the heavens with how magnificent the pleasure was. She was soaring all throughout the soft, puffy clouds, free as a bird, and basking in the warm glow of the Goddess’ divine favour. But for the others on the bed, Marianne simply looked catatonic, with only the goofiest grin imaginable locked tight on her face.

“Guys, I think we broke Mari.” Hilda said as she failed to get a response from poking Marianne’s cheeks.

“Is she…” Byleth had to stop to cough, having been somewhat surprised by Marianne’s delivery. “Is she okay?”

Edelgard bent down to Marianne’s chest to find her heart in a flurry, but clearly slowing down, and listened to her breathing calm down in much the same way. “Just a bit overwhelmed.” She concluded, and got out of bed to fetch some warm towels for everyone to clean up. Meanwhile, more proud of Marianne than she had ever been in her life, Hilda gently scooped up her fiance with Byleth’s help and moved the two of them to lie at the bed’s pillows, only with Marianne resting tenderly across her chest.

“Can I join you?” Byleth anxiously asked, to which Hilda winked and beckoned them over. Byleth ended up spooning Marianne from the other side, the two of them peppering her head and neck with all manner of kisses and compliments. When Edelgard returned she grumbled a bit at the two taking both of Marianne’s cuddling positions while she wasn’t even there, but Byleth quickly sensed their wife’s displeasure and opened up their own spot for her.

“I already had my snuggle time with Mari yesterday, you can have this.”

Byleth took the cloths from Edelgard as she settled in right against Marianne’s back, marvelling for the first time at just how soft and squishy her thighs and stomach were. Then as Byleth was wiping the aftermath of their excursion up from Hilda’s legs, she yelped in surprise.

“Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?” Byleth worriedly asked.

Hilda shook her head, and after parting some of her long, loose pink hair that was obscuring the view, everyone collectively expressed their adoration for the cute scene that was Marianne eagerly suckling on Hilda’s milk filled teats.

“That’s right baby, take your fill. You love my big boobies so much.” Hilda sweetly sang.

Together all four lovers slept soundly and snugly for the first, but certainly not the last night of their lives, only broken from the perfect slumber by Byleth briefly getting up to inform Hubert that, they would all be taking another day off to recover from the ordeals of that night’s carnage. They would only need to hold back the next day and ensure it didn’t turn into a vicious cycle.


End file.
